


(Accidentally) In Love

by leftdragonpainter



Series: Where's Baby? [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Bonds, Angel Mojo, Angelic Grace, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Arguing, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Big Brother Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Bottoming from the Top, Dean Being Dean, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Ghosts, Human Castiel, Humor, M/M, Secrets, Slow Build, Top Sam, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftdragonpainter/pseuds/leftdragonpainter
Summary: After Gabriel has turned Baby back into being human, Sam finds himself alone with the Archangel and forced into having to confront his feelings. Between coming to terms with their new paradigm, and falling into hunting together, both the former Trickster and the hunter have a lot to deal with.After all what's an accidental bonding between frenemies, really?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of my Where's Baby? series. Some things in this will make far more sense if you read at least part 1 first. 
> 
> Finally getting around to working on this (a year later). Hope it will be worth the wait.  
> Comments and kudos and yada yada  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Sam stomped out of the house, needing to clear out of there before the cops showed up and discovered all the bodies. That was until Gabriel had stepped up and did something completely out of character from what Sam knew. Gabriel had been considerate enough to offer to have all the evidence of the hunter’s presence disappear.

But then his true nature reared it’s ugly –though fairly attractive- Trickster head.

“How ‘bout some music as we clean?” Gabriel had asked wiggling his hips.

“No. Gabe. I don’t think we really need any mus-” Sam started but it was too late. Gabriel snapped his fingers.

 

_It was the heeeat of the moment_

_Telling you what your heart meant…_

 

Sam’s entire being reacted. His eyes twitched, his jaw clenched, and his body shook with barely suppressed anger. Flashback upon flashback of watching his brother die filled his consciousness. Shouting, he shoved at the Trickster’s shoulder. “Gabe, Dammit. No!”

Sam had to get away from Gabriel before he rang his pretty little neck. Furious, his long stride brought him to the street quickly where he spied Cas’ Lincoln on the side of the curb. Dammit, he didn’t have the keys. Sending a silent apology to his friend with the promise that Dean would most likely fix it, he hotwired the car. Within minutes he was pulling into the motel’s lot to collect their gear.

He opened the door to the darkened motel room, jumping when the lights came on with the snap of fingers.

“Took you long enough, kiddo. I’ve been waiting.” Gabriel waggled his eye brows and smirked from the bed that hadn’t been there when they had left for the case. The disgusting motel room had disappeared to be replaced with a set from _Casa Erotica._ There was a king sized bed, dressed in red silk sheets, and candles lit the entire room in a soft glow. A bucket chilling a bottle of champagne sat open next to the bed.

The bed where Gabriel happened to be laying wearing a fake mustache and a room service waiters costume. A very familiar costume.

“Wh-what the hell Gabe?” Sam stuttered around the words, unable to fully hide his reaction to the archangel. “Really? Couldn’t come up with something a bit more original?”

“Fine. How about this?” With a snap of Gabriel’s fingers the costume disappeared only to be replaced with a short, black satin robe.

“Ah, come on, Samsquatch. You seem like you need to relax a bit. When was the last time you did something, or rather _someone,_ just for you?” Gabriel got up, robe loosely tied, exposing a large amount of skin. He poured them each a flute of champagne. Waving the bubbly liquid filled flute temptingly towards Sam, he waggled his brows again. “I know that you’ve thought about it Sammy.”

Sam ignored him, rolling his eyes. He hoped that Gabriel couldn’t read his mind in that moment. There was no way that Gabe… that Gabriel… that _he_ knew what had, on occasion, may have thought about once or twice over the years. But, really, that was just harmless fantasizing, right?

“Oh, I know all about what has been marathon running through that giant noggin of yours, kiddo. Down to every last kinky detail. Who knew that a goody two shoes like yourself could come up with such imaginative…” Gabriel was stopped midsentence by Sam covering his mouth with his hand. In the blink of an eye the archangel was back on the opposite side of the table. He shrugged. “It’s always the quiet ones. Any who, I count that as one of the perks of being me, getting to see all that, uh, sexual acrobatics, if you know what I mean.”

Sam reddened. Staring down at the smaller, but far more powerful than he could ever hope of being, man, Sam tried not to get sucked into those ancient golden eyes. He cleared his throat. Shifting away, he disregarded the proffered alcohol. It was going to be a long drive back to the bunker and he didn’t have the energy to deal with Gabe’s foolishness.

That’s what he was telling himself anyway.

Deciding to ignore anything that came out of the Trickster’s mouth, Sam went about his task of packing. Glancing around the changed room, making sure he didn’t miss anything essential, Sam let out a sigh of relief. He was thankful that the archangel hadn’t removed the Winchester’s possessions. Or god forbid, sent them into a black hole. There would have been some serious panicking if he had to explain to his brother what had happened to their things otherwise. Grabbing the aged and stained duffels, Sam began to fill them in silence.

But as per usual Gabriel wasn’t done talking.

“Gotta say, I’m glad I left you that particular video. _Casa Erotica 13_? One of my more fun illusions I must admit. And believe me when I say, I’m flattered by your response. Really, I am. So what do you say, Sammy? Let me make up for some of the shit I’ve put you through over the years.”

“You know what Gabe?” Sam jammed his duffle with jeans, followed by shirts. How dare he…? Seriously? Now? This was when Gabriel thought would be the right time to bring up this untouched subject between them? “Perhaps now isn’t the best time to be…” he gestured, “whatever the hell you’re trying to do here. I’m still really fucking pissed at you right now.”

Gabriel shrugged, tossing back both flutes with barely a breath between them. He enjoyed the finer things in life, and in his opinion Sam Winchester was one of those finer things. “Come on, Sammich. I know you have _all_ sorts of kinky thoughts floating around that head of yours. I’m just trying to give you an outlet to use.”

“That’s subtle Gabe. Really.” Sam was unimpressed.

Sensing that his efforts were going nowhere fast, Gabriel sighed. Snapping his fingers he changed and set the room back to the disgusting hole that it had once been. He had really only altered it to make Sam comfortable. Neither Winchester should have to lower themselves to living in hovels like the ones they stayed in. They saved the world for Dad’s sake!

“Jeez! Will you lighten up Sammy? Can’t you even take a joke?” Unwrapping a sucker, he plopped it in his mouth, pouting around the sticky wet red candy.

Sam slammed his bag to the floor, angrily. He gaped at the archangel in disbelief. Not bothering to correct Gabriel’s usage of ‘Sammy’, he glared. “Well excuse me but as I recall, the last time you pulled a joke you held my brother and I hostage in TV Land.”

“Oh come on. That was fun!” Gabriel dismissed his anger easily.

“You gave me herpes!”

Gabe snorted. That had been one of his better ideas.

But Sam wasn’t done, not by a long shot. “You turned me into a car! Not just any car, oh no! You had to turn me into Baby. I still don’t know whether Dean was more upset by his car being messed with or me.”

“To be fair you guys did stick me in holy fire.” Gabriel argued. Though in comparison to everything he had done to them over the years it was a small bag of string beans.

“You killed Dean! Repeatedly!” Sam shouted, going back even further into his memory. He didn’t know when it had happened but he was right up in Gabriel’s face. He grabbed the front of Gabriel’s burgundy button down.

Finally the former pagan god took exception. “Hey. You killed him once during that too! And it wasn’t like he was really ‘dead’ dead, ya know. Besides how many angels have you killed over the years, huh? Those are _my_ younger bros and kid sisters. But do you hear me complaining? Noooo.”

Sam’s jaw clenched as he stared the shorter man down. His eyes narrowed and he grit out. “I hate you so much.”

“Yeah well the feeling is mutual.” Gabriel scoffed.

Sam yanked him forward, colliding his lips with the angel’s.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT.  
> Also...ooops I may have spilled some plot here....

_Oh fuck they shouldn’t be doing this. This was a bad fucking idea. They really shouldn’t be doing this._ Sam’s thoughts couldn’t get a handle on what was happening. As he thrust his tongue into Gabriel’s mouth, he was unprepared for the angel to yank hard on his hair. Sam hissed out a pain/pleasure moan. He sure as hell wasn’t complaining about _that_ though.

For years his brother had been threatening to cut Sam’s hair while he slept. But there was no way in hell that Sam was ever going to explain _why_ he preferred it long. It felt so fucking good being pulled during sex, being pulled exactly the way that Gabriel was yanking at it now. The commanding grip twisted until Sam released his lips. With his head thrown back Gabriel took advantage setting his lips, teeth and tongue to the side of Sam’s neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

In retaliation, Sam squatted down just long enough to link his arms under Gabriel’s knees. The angel squeaked in surprise as he was lifted into the air. Sam spun around, and Gabriel’s back was flush against the wall, their lips once more joined. Every thrust of tongue was mimicked by a jerk of the hips. Sam groaned as his erection pressed against Gabriel’s. What the hell were they even doing?

“This means nothing.” He didn’t stop rubbing himself against the angel as he growled against his lips. “I still fucking hate you.” Sam didn’t give him a chance to reply before commanding yet another groan out of Gabriel. His large hand moved it’s way to the front of Gabriel’s pants, cupping the obvious hard on his found. He squeezed.

“Fuck!” Gabriel’s head was thrown back at the confident touch. His legs had unknowingly wrapped themselves around the Gigantor’s waist at some point, ankles linking at the small of the hunter’s back. Deciding that what they were doing wasn’t nearly enough, he yanked on Sam’s hair once more. “Either I’m fucking you, or you’re fucking me. Don’t care. There just needs to be a dick in an ass like right the fuck now.”

Sam wanted that. Heaven help him. Just like Gabriel said, either way worked. He continued to run his palm over the bulge in that twitched behind the angel’s zipper. But there was just one thing, maybe two things stopping them…

“Lube…Fuck, Gabe, that’s good. But we need lube,” Sam groaned out disappointed. He angled his head so the angel could have better access with marking him.

“Please. I think I can lube and prep my own ass.” The angel snorted and snapped his fingers. Without warning they were on the bed naked. Sam was past the point of caring whether or not his clothes ended up on the floor, back at the bunker or in some wormhole. They were naked, hard and panting and that was all that really mattered at this intersection of time and space. Their positions hadn’t changed. Gabriel’s legs were still wrapped around Sam’s hips, except now soft hairs were slightly tickling the skin against sharp hipbones. He sucked in a breath. The sensation didn’t stop Sam from grinding down briefly, slotting his dick in the channel created from where the angel’s leg met hip. He gave a few more thrusts.

Not to mention that the hunter’s hand was now firmly wrapped around Gabriel’s impressive cock. Sam swallowed at Gabriel’s words. Running his hand up and down the swollen member a few times, he smirked as the angel hissed out an almost robotic obscenity he didn’t recognize. _Probably_ _Enochian_ , he thought. It sounded Enochian anyway. He ignored the tingling sensation that went up his spine at the language. “As impressive as that is, still need condoms too, Trix.”

“Hell- _oooo_ ,” Gabriel gestured to himself. His grace was vibrated on a fucking high frequency. He was surprised that Sam honestly couldn’t feel it. “What part of _Archangel_ are you not getting here, Samsquatch? Now are you finally going to get that thick cock of yours in me or am I gonna have ta ride ya?”

The angel watched as Sam’s eyes darkened at his words, as his lips parted and breathing grew staggered. Oh yeah, Sammy boy definitely wanted a ride. _Save a horse, ride a Winchester._ With another snap of his formerly pagan fingers, the Winchester was underneath him, the head of his cock poking at the well-lubed entrance.

Sam gripped his hips to still his movements. Taking himself in hand, he guided Gabriel with the other. He thrust up slowly, pushing in past the tight rim of muscle. “ _Fu-uck…_ ” he hissed out, sinking in. He was so slick, and while prepped, still so damn tight.

By the time he bottomed out, his breathing was heavy and his fingertips dug into the angel’s side. Said angel wasn’t doing much better. Gabriel whimpered, the muscles wrapped around Sam’s cock squeezing.

Gabriel’s hands moved across the expanse of Sam’s chest as he began to shift on his cock. The words ‘slow’ and ‘careful’ were quickly forgotten as Gabriel slammed down repeatedly, ensuring that each time his prostate was hit. The angel moved his hands to Sam’s sides, using the muscles beneath his fingers as leverage. Sam continued to thrust up, gripping Gabriel’s ass.

Gabriel knew what was happening the millisecond that his hands began to warm, as his hands tightened down on the skin beneath him. He knew but he couldn’t stop it, didn’t _want_ to stop it. This shouldn’t even be happening! He was so close, and Sam wouldn’t be far behind. Gabriel couldn’t stop now.

But if he didn’t Sam would hate him even more. Forever.                              

The decision was taken from the archangel when one of Sam’s Gigantor hands wrapped around Gabriel’s cock, jerking it. “’m so fucking close, Gabe. _Fuck_. Come for me Gabriel. Wanna see you come.”

Hearing the young Winchester say his name, his true name, that way set him off. The angel panicked. Feeling his grace rising quicker than he could stop it, he shouted to Sam. “Sam! Sam… I’m… Dammit! Close your eyes!”

His hunter’s instincts kicked in as Sam saw the brief glimpse of angelic grace shining beneath Gabriel’s lids. Even with his eyes shut, the light was blinding. _Intense_. That was the only thing that came to mind as they simultaneously came. Glass shattered around the room (and the city they would later find out) at Gabriel’s shout as he spilled hot stripes of come over Sam’s hand.

Gabriel had collapsed on top of the hunter. Their breathing was staggered. Gabriel didn’t hold out much hope that the curious Winchester wouldn’t have noticed the something may have been off with that whole sex thing. That it hadn’t exactly been ‘normal’.

“What was _that_?” Sam’s sex roughened voice asked. His breath tickled Gabriel’s hair. “Is it always like that with an angel?”

“Archangel.” Gabriel corrected, muttering against his neck. He didn’t want to talk about it yet. Didn’t want to have to be honest, honestly. So he laughed. “Sorry. Just been a while since I had a nice dick up the ass.”

“You are an ass.” Sam huffed. Slipping out of the other man gently, he sat up and looked around the room. Glass littered the floor and the only light visible was provided by the moon shining through the open window frame. “You’re also messy.”

Gabriel sat up, eyes widening. Noticing what his grace had unintentionally done, he snapped his fingers. Everything was back in place. But still he couldn’t stop the mocking tone when he said, “What your delicate princess feet can’t stand on some glass there Rapunzel?”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on posting guys! I've been super busy with both work and my original story. Fanfics have been pushed to the back burner. :(  
> But here's a little something to tide you over hopefully. Is it angsty? Is it fluffy? *shrugs*  
> Are there comments? *crosses finger*  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

Sam wasn’t stupid by any means. Gabriel was hiding something from him. There was no way that what had happened between them had been the ‘normal’ interaction when having sex with an angel. Oh, sorry. An _Archangel_. Sam snorted.

Sam ducked under the showerhead, the weak spray rinsing off his organic eucalyptus shampoo. He recalled that when Dean and Anna had been together there had been no random acts of shattered glass that night. He sure as hell didn’t believe Gabriel’s excuse either. No way did not getting any for awhile set off that kind of reaction.

At least he had never come across anything in the bunker that claimed it. Then again most of the lore on angels that they had within the walls were mostly theories. Theories that Castiel would correct when the mood suited him.

Sam began to soap up the rest of his skin, attempting to wash away what he had done with the angel, the damn Trickster, of all people! It didn’t help any that it had probably been the best sex of his life. Soaping up his sides, he hissed out in pain as his hands grazed his hipbones. Glancing down, expecting to see some random scratch that the other man had left, Sam’s eyes widened at what he found. On both hips there was a matching set of handprints branded into his skin. The only time he had seen anything similar was on Dean’s shoulder after Castiel had pulled him out of hell.

“What the fuck?”

Rinsing off quickly, he turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping up to the mirror he tried to see the full extent of the marking he now bore. Sam frowned and went back into the motel room to confront a certain archangel about it. Sam halted when he found the room empty and returned to it’s original décor.

“Of course he fucking ran.” Sighing, flopped down into the bed, not bothering with his usual nightclothes. Benefit of having the room to himself for once. The day had been draining. He was too tired to bother with checking out a day early now. Might as well get a few hours of shut eye before heading back to the bunker and forgetting about a golden eyed dynamo forever.

*****

His hunter instincts woke him.

After leaving that morning Sam had driven for the next ten hours straight in order to make it back to the bunker quickly. He passed the time listening to whatever the radio stations had on, not particular the way Dean would be. He did raise an eye brow though at the news that within the town he had been in the night before had experienced a massive amount of power outages, and several places glass shattered at the same time. If he hadn’t been witness firsthand as to why that had happened, Sam would have turned back and looked into it. Eventually he had to stop for food and rest. He found a hotel for the night and crashed into bed the same way a second night in a row.

This morning when he woke though, something was staring at him. Hairs rose on the back of his neck as it continued. Sam shifted slightly as though trying to stay asleep. Fuck, he had lost his towel sometime during the night. This was one story he wouldn’t be recapping in the future to Dean. His hand wrapped around the handle of the blade beneath his pillow. In one swift move he flipped to his back, swinging out the weapon in defense of whatever monster thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on him while he slept.

A hand grabbed and held his forearm, stopping him.

“Woah Sammich! Cool your jets. No wonder you got such bad luck with your nighttime lovers if this is how you greet them afterwards.” Gabriel smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. He took back his arm and set the blade down on the side table. Ignoring the angel’s pursuing gaze of his naked form, Sam settled back into the pillows. “Now I understand how Dean felt when he woke up to find Cas watching him. It’s fucking creepy. Ugh. What do you want now Gabe?”

Unbeknownst to the young Winchester, Gabriel hadn’t actually come to _merely_ stare at his naked perfection. Seeing the marks still branded on the hunters skin brought out a part of the angel he had long denied, chosen to forget. Regret, confusion, lust and wonder of all things shifted within Gabriel at the sight.

Regret that it had happened in the first place. Confusion that it had happened with this particular hunter. Lust at seeing his claim. And wonder that it had finally come about for him. As an archangel, as the last archangel, for the bond to form should have been unheard of.

_Sam Winchester._

That was going to take some getting used to.

Gabriel bounced onto the bed. Leaning over the hunter he walked his fingers along the ridges of Sam’s abs. Choosing to ignore Sam’s earlier comment, he asked. “You know what you need Sammich?”

Damn the man. He was barely touching him, and Sam was already growing hard. Even though it was pointless to hide his reaction, he grabbed the angel’s wrist, stopping him from exploring further. “Dare I ask?”

“A vacation.”

“No.”

Gabriel scoffed. “Sure you do! My treat! With just a snap of this little beauties,” he wiggled his fingers, “we could be off to Paris or Rome or Dollywood! The possibilities are endless. Whadda ya say?”

“Hmmm, let me think…No.” Shoving Gabriel off the bed took some effort but Sam managed it. As he reached for his duffle for clean clothes his entire perspective changed. No, his location changed. He was suddenly outside, the sun far higher than it should have been. Standing rigid, he glanced down. Sam let out a sigh of relief that the Trickster had at least had the decency to clothe the hunter.

Spying the angel smirking beside him, Sam grabbed his arm. “One, where the hell are we? And two, where are _my_ clothes because I don’t own these.” He might not know much about fashion in any regard, but even he could tell that what he was now wearing was high quality.

“I told you before. Paris! And as for the clothes?” Gabriel shrugged. “If you’re going to be my arm candy, you may as well look the part.”

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe that this was his life. What ever happened to the days when it was just him and his brother hunting ghosts, trying to find their missing father? How did his life get to the point that fricking archangels were forcing vacations onto him? Resigning himself, Sam sighed, and waved his arms widely in defeat. “Fine. Let’s get this over with then. But I’m not your arm candy.”

“Sure you are. And I’m your sugar daddy.” Gabriel argued, unwrapping a sucker.

They spent four days wandering the city, then spending each night in separate rooms in a giant suite that Gabriel had ‘splurged’ on. Sam was pretty sure that meant he had mojo’d the room into existence for them. It didn’t matter the view was spectacular.

Gabriel himself gave a guided tour to the hunter that no one else in the universe would ever receive. It helped that he had spent a century or so living in the city. He had been witness to the history, the wars, the loves. He even pointed out where he had first had his first taste of éclairs.

“The building may be gone now Sammykins, but oh! It was perfection!” Gabriel smacked his lips exaggeratedly. There had been many moments similar in their time in the city. While they had done some of the typical tourist-y things –Notre Dame and the Eiffel Tower- Sam’s favorite places had been the ones that Gabriel had gone out of his way to show him, when he had explained why it was so special.

 _What makes me so special, that Gabe would share this?_ Sam wondered.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to be smut again but then more feels. Dang these dorks. Oh well.  
> I listened to Jesse McCartney's Not Your Enemy while writing this chapter. It fits in so much it hurts. I seriously suggest taking a listen.  
> Comments, kudos, and yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3  
> *NOTE: has been edited. Literally only one line.

"Why, Gabe?"

The question caught the archangel by surprise. There had been no segue, no lead up. Nothing to indicate what Sam was thinking, where he was going with his question. They had been enjoying a quiet afternoon in. It was raining, so they had elected to stay and relax in the room that the former trickster had conjured. The windows were open, the breeze from the storm shifting the curtains. Gabriel closed the book he had been reading, giving the giant his full attention. Not like it hadn't mostly been there already.

"Why what?"

"I know you Gabe. This isn't you. You don't do nice. You don't offer to give free vacations, not to hunters, not to anyone." _Not to me,_ he added silently. "So what do you want from me?"

"Can't I just do something just because?"

"You could, but you haven't before. Not that I've ever seen."

"Exactly. Not that _you've_ ever seen. You're a mere breath of my age, Sammich. There is much you haven't seen me do." He snapped, then immediately regretted his words as Sam got up from the couch and went across the room. He stood next to the open window and stared out blindly.

"Fine. You're right. But..." he paused, clearing his throat.

Gabriel waited. Sam clearly had something on his mind more than unexpected vacations. He leaned back on the couch and waited for Sam to finish his thought.

"What is it?" Sam turned to him, pursing his lips. Definite bitch face alert here. The other man's brow rose in surprise. "Come on, Gabe. It has to mean something. Leaving scarred handprints on someone isn't exactly the norm you know. Not even for angels."

"Archangels." Gabriel corrected automatically.

"Gabe." Sam let out a sigh, running a hand down his face. This was harder than pulling teeth out of a drunk Dean. "The only other time that I've seen anything like this before was on Dean after Cas pulled him from hell."

That peaked Gabriel's interest. "Really? Little bro bonded, huh? Good for him."

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. They did not go unnoticed by the tall Winchester. Sam narrowed his eyes. "Bonded? I heard Cas say that once, that he and Dean had a 'profound bond' or whatever. Are you telling me that that is actually a thing then?"

Dad stop his stupid mouth. Why the fuck had he let that slip out? Gabriel dropped his head into his hands, disappointed with himself. What was it about this damn Winchester that he couldn't keep to his convictions to not tell him things, to not stick to his plans? Damn his intelligent, puppy eyes.

"Yes, alright. Dammit. It's a thing. But don't worry I won't be doing anything with it, alright?" Gabriel threw his hands up in the air. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. He needed a drink. Snapping his fingers he conjured the pinkest, fruitiest margarita he could manage. He sipped at it, hissing as the alcohol hit his taste buds. Unlike the rest of his angelic brethren, he had full senses when it came to flavors.

"So... What is it exactly?" Sam, ever curious, asked gently. He wasn't expecting the other man to answer.

"Just like it sounds, Sambo. We're bonded. Though I'm not sure how it's affecting Cassie and your bro now that Cassie's human." Contemplating, he took another sip of his drink. "But the long and short of it is, we're connected."

"Connected?"

"Yeah. There are perks of course, but as in all things Dad did, there's always a downside." Gabriel refused to say what his side of the downside was. Especially if Sam wasn't willing to...

"Downside?"

"Only for me Sammich. You don't have to worry about it."

Sam grew quiet as he thought about what Gabriel was saying. They were bonded. It was clear that the angel didn't want it. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Not without both of us getting horribly maimed. And even then..." Gabriel shrugged. "Let's just say that it's not something that I want to try.

"Fair enough." He wondered what some of the perks were, what the possible downside could be. Until Gabriel was willing to talk about it though, he would have to wait albeit impatiently. He was a Winchester after all. He eyed the shorter, powerful man. "So, Gabe. Paris."

"Yeah?" Now what was going through his Gigantor mind?

"I don't think that we've fully taken advantage of the city yet." Sam turned to walk back across the room.

"Pretty sure that we've hit all the tourist-y places there is, Sammich. I don't know what else... Oh. _Oh_!" Gabriel's eyes widened as Sam pulled him up from the couch. He barely got a breath in -not that he needed oxygen- before Sam's mouth covered his.

This? This Gabriel could get used to.

Sam knew they had a connection, even before the whole 'bond' thing. Before Gabriel had even admitted to being not just a trickster, but an archangel. Sam had felt a connection with him all the way back when they had first met. He wasn't his brother. Sam had no problem opening himself up to this connection, this bond, to embracing all that it could offer.

Clothes were stripped, and candles lit by a snap of Gabriel's angelic fingers as Sam tossed him down on the mattress. Sam's lips captured his again as he settled down on top of the other man. He raised their linked hands above their heads as he slowly devoured the angel's mouth.

Moving his lips down his jaw and neck made the angel moan. This was not how either of them had expected the day to go, but neither of them were complaining. In no time they were panting as Sam was once more within the angel. This time was so different from the first, more intense, deeper. Not in the physical sense. Something had shifted between them, the link becoming stronger. It pulled at Gabriel's chest as Sam moved, as Sam kissed him, as Sam brought him to orgasm.

This, what they now had, would shatter him. Would kill him if Sam didn't want it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1K written in one hour. Woohoo go me!   
> Also for those who have read part 2 of Where's Baby this chapter does link up with the end of that.  
> Comments, kudos and yada yada ya'll  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

"Should probably take you back, huh?" Gabriel spoke softly, not really wanting the night to end. Not wanting this break from the norm to end. His fingers traced patterns along Sam's back, ancient words, powerful promises that he could never give voice to.

"Probably." Sam sighed. He threw an arm over the other man holding him in place. "But not just yet. Come here."

Gabriel leaned in, kissing him. He had not expected that Sam would be so affectionate. Hell, once he found out Gabriel had expected him to stab him with an angel blade. Thankfully his was hidden and he had stored all of Sam's hunter's equipment in a pocket universe until he was ready to take them back.

Pulling back from the kiss, Sam smiled. "Didn't you say that you were going to take me to all kinds of places? We've only hit Paris so far."

"Really wanna see Dollywood huh?" Gabriel teased.

Sam scrunched his face. "Uh. That would be a no."

Laughing, Gabriel brushed back a lock of hair that had fallen into the hunter's face. "Okay then. So where to next, Sammich?"

"Take a guess." Smiling softly, Sam watched as the angel's vision focused. His gaze was familiar. Sam had seen it enough times on Castiel's face when he stared at Dean for him to easily recognize it. Definitely an angel thing.

Or maybe it was a bond thing?

There was more to that then Gabriel was letting on. He would get the truth out of him at some point, but for now Sam let it be. He was enjoying the angel's company as it was to be bothered by something that he couldn't change.

That thought gave him pause. He couldn't change it. Yet when he was told that he couldn't change his destiny, that he was born to be Lucifer's vessel in the upcoming apocalypse, he had given the universe a giant finger. He had bent over backwards to re-write God's script, refusing to be dictated. But with Gabriel...

"You are thinking far too seriously, Sammich. Time for some light hearted fun." Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers.

*****

He should have expected it.

He should have known.

He should not have screamed like a little girl.

Dean would never let him live this down. Not that Sam was ever going to tell his older brother what happened.

Sam clutched his chest, trying to get his heart to stop racing. He was a hunter, one of the best even. He had faced ghosts and monsters, demons and angels. While those may have at one point or another caused a slight amount of panic here and there it was nothing compared to what he faced now.

Gabriel was laughing, practically snorting. "Oh man, Sammich! Your face! It was all... AH!" He waved his hands around mockingly. "Seriously, I was not expecting that."

"Well, what _were_ you expecting when you brought me here Gabe?" Sam narrowed his eyes. He knew his bitchface was evident. They had been having such a nice time, relaxing in bed one minute, and the next they were _here_.

"Come on! _Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie Museum_ is great fun for kids of all ages! What's the big deal?" Gabriel asked. He really was confused by Sam's reaction. While he hadn't delved too fully into Sam's mind to get a grasp on everything he might enjoy, he had scoped out enough. He had seen one bold word within the hunter's mindscape and run with it. CLOWNS.

Taking a deep breath and trying to avoid making eye contact with any of the figurines lining the wall behind the Trickster was next to impossible. Even the carpeting had the famous clown's caricature. There was nowhere for Sam to hide. "Why Gabe? I thought that you were done torturing me like this?"

Sam was hurt. And Gabriel was hurt by his reaction. He was really trying here dammit! What _had_ he done wrong? "I am done torturing you Sammich. I swear to Dad. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Just take me home to the bunker. Now." Sam was shaking. He was shaking and angry and hurt and confused and... And more than anything he hated that it was this damn _archangel_ who was making him feel all these things.

"Fine." Snapping his fingers, Gabriel brought them to the driveway outside the front of the bunker. Castiel's car was sitting where it usually would be. The hunter's things locked inside it.

Sam took a deep breath, relaxing slightly now that he was back home. He strode to the door. Gabriel was close on his heels, following him.

"Come on, Sam, talk to me." He was whining, he could hear it. He could hear Sam's thoughts if he wanted to but he knew that Sam would feel that as an invasion.

"Dammit Gabe! We are not talking about it! Ever!" Now that the adrenaline was leaving his system, Sam latched onto the anger he felt. A part of him felt betrayed that Gabriel would do that to him. He thought that they had grown past such petty behavior.

"Ah, come on, Sammy. You enjoyed it!" Gabriel called out behind him. He froze when Sam spun around, fire in his eyes. "Uh, didn't you?"

"Not really Gabe. Not really." Sam's jaw was clenching as he held back the urge to scream at the man.

Neither of them noticed when Castiel and Dean entered the war room. Dean hastily was pulling on a shirt, Castiel was barefoot. Dean frowned at seeing his brother's expression. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Sam turned and pointed over his shoulder at Gabriel. "Ask him." With that he stormed out, heading to his bedroom to hide.

"What did you do Gabriel?" Castiel asked calmly.

"Nothing! I swear. I was a perfect gentleman." Gabriel said defensively.

"Uh huh. Then why is my brother so pissed at you?" Dean crossed his arms. He wasn't above kicking an archangel's ass. Even after what he had done to help with him and Cas. But if Gabriel had hurt Sammy? Nothing would stop Dean.

"I don't know." Gabriel quickly explained what had happened for the last few days since they had last seen each other. He glossed over certain aspects when he saw Dean's reaction to the news. By the time he finished his tale, the elder Winchester was half way between amused and wanting to kick his ass. Even Castiel had a small smile.

"No wonder why he's pissed." Dean shook his head, running a palm down his face.

"Care to explain it to me?" Gabriel huffed.

"Dude. Sam's got this thing about clowns." Dean laughed. Sure he may tease the kid about them, but even he wouldn't have done that to his little brother. "He's fucking terrified of them man."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Oh. Fuck."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday hours are done! Finally I can write again!!!  
> Comments, kudos and all of that blah blah blah  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

"Sam? Can I come in?" Gabriel knocked softly at the steel door separating them. He never once thought that a bare inch could seem like such an insurmountable distance, but here he was, staring at the steel like he was about to cross the Sahara without any supplies or mojo.

A shuffling sound grew closer as Sam's voice came through the door, slightly muffled. "I'm surprised that you even bothered to ask."

"I'm sorry, Sam. Really, I am." Gabriel blinked in surprise when the door swung open. He breathed a sigh of relief. Until he looked at Sam's expression. Even though he was a powerful archangel, being stared down on by a tall, angry Winchester wasn't something even he was comfortable with.

"Fucking clowns, Gabe. Fucking clowns," was all that Sam was able to get out through his clenched teeth. He was fuming. Now that the adrenaline from earlier was leaving him he had moved onto full on Winchester anger.

"I know."

" _Fucking clowns!"_

Gabriel flinched. "Again, I know. I'm sorr-"

" _Why clowns Gabe?"_

Gabriel held up his hands hoping to prevent Sam interrupting him again. "Look, I wanted to surprise you with something you might enjoy, so I read your mind a bit and..."

"You _read my mind_? No. You know what I"m not even going to touch that one. Why clowns Gabe?" Sam asked again. He crossed his arms and glared down the other man.

"Okay so maybe I should have mind read a little deeper. Let's just say I saw the word extra highlighted in bold in that big, beautiful mind of yours and I guess, I just _assumed_ that they were something you liked. My bad." He gave a small shrug, hands up complacently.

"Your bad?" Sam rolled his eyes, disbelieving. He took a deep, calming breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know, you could have just asked me what I wanted to do." Sam suggested, continuing to glare at the blond angel.

"I could've, but why risk spending an entire week at some boring ass museum?" Gabriel spoke without thinking. It was a millennium's old habit he really needed to learn how to break.

"That's what you think that I would have wanted to do?"

"You telling me it's not?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"So enlighten me. What is it that the mighty Sam Winchester would have suggested doing had I bothered to ask?"

The answer was not what Gabriel was expecting in the slightest.

"You."

...

...

_Wait, what?_

"Wait. What?" Gabriel squeaked, his whiskey eyes widening.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Gabriel. Right where we were." Sam sighed, the fight leaving him as he dragged a hand down his face. "I didn't need to go anywhere. Not really. I was already having a good time just hanging out with you."

Gabriel was stupefied. That wasn't even on the list of possibilities that he had concocted of what the moose might want to do. The kid was constantly surprising him. Sighing, Gabriel lowered his gaze and admitted, "I was enjoying that too. Hanging out with you."

Sam lifted his chin. Hazel eyes met whiskey. They smiled at each other, shifting closer.

A throat cleared.

"As... _disturbing_ as I find this little exchange, I think we may have found a case." Dean said. A frown creased his forehead as his looked between his brother and the archangel. What the hell had gone on between the two of them the last few days, really? "So get you're shit together and saddle up. Back on the road in thirty."

Turning on his heel, he stomped off to go find Castiel.

Sam looked to his angel. "Uh, did you, I don't know, want to come with?"

"And risk you're older brother shooting me in the face? I don't think so." Gabriel shook his head, blond hair shifting with the movement. Seeing the disappointment in Sam's eyes prompted him to add, "Just a prayer away though. If you get into too much trouble without me."

Giant hands fisted the front of his shirt as he was yanked forward. Sam's lips covered his, devouring the angel's. Gabriel's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him closer. They didn't know how long they had stood there in the open doorway kissing, until a voice shouted down the hallway.

" _Sammy! Let's hit the bricks!"_

*****

It took a hour on the road before Dean cleared his throat and asked.

"So..." Dean started. He reached over and turned off the cassette player. This was a going to be one of those conversations that he hated but he was damn serious about it, and couldn't be distracted by his awesome music. In the rearview, he could see Castiel's eyes shifting between the two brothers. His eyes met Deans briefly before returning to the book in his lap.

"So?" Sam arched one moose brow. If Dean wanted to talk about it, he damn well had better be the one to start.

"You and the midget huh?"

Sam threw bitchface No. 7.

Castiel spoke up. "Dean. That's inappropriate. Gabriel's vessel was actually quite tall at the time he acquired it."

Sam snorted.

"Not helping Cas. Fine." The elder Winchester cleared his throat and tried again. "You sure about this though, Sammy? He is the Trickster remember. How many times had he killed me?"

"I know that Dean." Sam barely understood it himself, his connection with the archangel. And he knew damn well that it should terrify him. But it didn't. He was still pissed at the Trickster about the clowns but he could get him back for that. Somehow.

They drove in silence for several minutes before Dean threw him a worried look as a thought came to him. "Wait. He didn't give you genital herpes again, did he?"

In response Sam punched his brother in the arm hard.

"Ow! Okay, okay geesh. Just asking. Bitch." Rubbing his bruised arm, Dean returned his eyes to the pavement ahead.

"Jerk."

In the backseat, Castiel rolled his eyes. _Winchesters_.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profound bond is getting profounder... or bondier? Nah. Profounder. Save the bondier for a different chapter. *wink*  
> Comments, kudos and all that...  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

_Where the hell was Dean?_ Sam thought briefly as the ghost sent him flying into the wall. A previous owner of the house wasn't taking it too well to being disposed of. It hadn't liked when the new owners had moved in either, hence the case the Winchester's were on. They needed to learn who was haunting the place quickly before any bodies dropped. The house unfortunately had been abandoned for the last 35 years after some suspicious circumstances. The couple that had purchased it had wanted to renovate it, and turn it into a bed and breakfast.

It hadn't gone well. The husband was in serious condition in the ICU, and the wife had her own injuries to contend with. They had practically thrown the house keys to the 'FBI' agents when asked if they could check out the house.

They needed to find out who the spirit was before anyone else was hurt or worse. Dean had _oh-so-graciously_ offered to do research for once. With Castiel. Alone.

_Subtle,_ Sam had thought with a snort. Sam wanted nothing to do with the pair of them and their even more intense eye sex. Would have thought it would have gotten out of their systems now that they were actually screwing, but no. Now it was worse. Sam had grabbed his gear, rushed out of the hotel room and went to search the house all by himself.

Fucking mistake.

Picking himself up, he grabbed his right shoulder. It was dislocated and bleeding, wetness slipping through his fingers. Fuck. He had left his gear in the other room. There was no iron nearby, his shotgun was still in his duffle. It hadn't helped that the fucking ghost had attacked him as soon as he had taken one step into the house. Cautiously, he took a step to run. The effort was wasted as the spirit appeared in front of him, screaming. He was tossed again into the opposite wall. His head crashed against the paneling. _Stay awake Winchester._ Before he could move icy fingers were pressed into his chest. He hadn't felt anything like this since the woman in white case from way back.

He screamed.

Suddenly the room shook, the chandelier crashing to the ground, and the small amount of furniture tipping over. Everything went white, blinding. Sam's eyes closed themselves against the brightness. He couldn't have controlled them or anything in that moment, he was in too much pain. He groaned.

Then someone was cupping his chin.

"Sammich?"

_Gabriel._

Sam's eyes popped open. His chest rose as he tried to catch his breath. He was confused and in pain and he didn't really want to spend any energy trying to think. His chest hurt. Whatever that spirit had done was making it difficult for him to breathe. First things first though, "Where's the ghost?"

"Sent it on vacation."

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Okay. I may have smote it, so sue me." Gabriel stood pulling the hunter up with him. Sam cried out at the unexpected motion. Gabriel made a quick examination of his moose. "Shit. It did quite a number on you, didn't it?"

Pressing a hand to the middle of his hunters chest Gabriel sent out a burst of grace, healing him. Sam's shoulder popped back into place, and the wound closed, blood no longer staining his skin and clothes. He breathed easier.

"Thank you," he smiled gratefully. Sam stood a little straighter as he eyed the small archangel. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought that you didn't want to come on this case?"

"Eh, there was nothing good on television." The answer was snide and made Sam frown. Avoiding the hunters piercing gaze, Gabriel turned to look about the room. Sam wasn't having it though. It was like they kept moving one step forward and five steps back at every turn of whatever the hell they were doing. Sam laid a hand on the angel's shoulder, turning him. "Gabe?"

Gabriel huffed out, frustrated. "Fine you caught me. I heard your soul screaming. Okay? But you aren't gonna get me to apologize for stepping on your big bad hunter toes, _comprende_?"

The truth was Gabriel had known something was off the second that the ghost had first _touched_ Sam. He had felt it through their bond. He had felt when Sam crashed into the wall, felt each and every injury as it had happened. The effort to not fly immediately to his side was monumental, using more willpower than he had known he had, he waited. And waited. But no one else was helping his moose. Not Dean. Not Castiel. Sam was all by himself.

It was then that he had felt it. Sam was being killed.

It took almost nothing to smite the damn malevolent spirit. Bones burned or not, that ghost was toast.

"Gabe," Sam's voice was soft as he ran his hands up the angel's arms. He cupped Gabriel's cheeks, forcing him to meet his gaze. "You saved my life."

Gabriel didn't understand why Sam wasn't angry that he had stepped in on his turf. True, Gabriel had technically saved Sammy's bacon from the fryer but... This had been his case, not Gabriel's, even though the angel had destroyed the spirit. And now...? Now Sam was actually thanking him for something that Gabriel had done. That was a first in their relationship.

"Um, yeah. I guess I kinda did," he replied with a shrug. His hands moved around the taller man's waist, pulling him closer.

Sam's mouth lifted at one corner. "Oh how on earth am I ever going to be able to repay you?"

Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

Gabriel burst out laughing.

"With lines like that Sammich, you should be in porn. In fact, I may know a guy..." The last of that sentence was smothered by Sam's lips on his.

Minutes disappeared as clothing was removed from both angel and hunter. They didn't care that they were in some random house, they only cared that the other was right there with them. There didn't seem to be a moment that Sam's lips weren't on Gabriel, on his heavenly mouth, his slender neck, golden shoulders, delicious torso...

Gabriel's breath caught as Sam's mouth wrapped around his cock. _Well that was new_. He hadn't expected the hunter to do this first, but he wasn't complaining. Sam's head bobbed up and down as he sucked and licked and fucking _worshiped_ his angel. Gabriel weaved his hands through Sam's brown locks. "I know I have complete control over my vessel Sam, but if you keep that up, I'm going to blow my load down that gorgeous throat of yours."

Without removing his mouth from his new favorite thing, Sam met lust filled whiskey eyes. Gabriel wasn't joking, he looked absolutely wrecked. Sucking down more, licking his tongue around the base of Gabriel's shaft, he thought, _I'm okay with that._

" _Oh fuck!!"_ Gabriel shouted as he jerked deeper into the hunters mouth. Sam's fingers dug into the cushion of ass he held. Did he know what they had just done? Had he felt how connected they were now? He hadn't just heard Sam's thoughts in that moment he had _enveloped_ them. In that moment they had completely connected.

Slowing Sam removed his mouth from the angel. He had been so focused on Gabriel's pleasure, feeling as though it was his own that he hadn't even noticed that he had come all over the ground, without any friction whatsoever. For only a few moments it had been as though he had felt what the other man had been feeling. It had been intense, and wonderful, and terrifying all at the same time. It had been as though they each felt the same in an exponential amount, bouncing off each other infinitely while at the same time settling in an absolute calm.

It should have scared him. Really, he should have run screaming through the door but all he could do, all he wanted to do was all that he was already doing.

Being with Gabriel.

Gabriel sunk to his knees. Sam's hand gripped his golden hair, touching their foreheads together. There were no words spoken as they caught their breath, there was no need.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been like eighteen years but writer's block has been kicking my butt. It took me an entire week to just write this....  
> (Though to be fair my old laptop is working again and Skyrim may have been a distracting factor.)  
> Gabi  
> <3<3<3

A week after the incident with the ghost –followed closely with Dean’s profuse apologies for not being there to back his brother up during the hunt- Sam and Gabriel had found themselves in a tentative relationship. Not that they ever talked about it. Ever. But neither did they deny it when things happened that made it blatant that HEY! Maybe they liked each other?!?

Gabriel noticed when he switched from snapping food into existence, ridiculously sweet concoctions purely for his own benefit, to making meals the mortal way. Healthy, leafy green meals –he shuddered in horror- that Sam would prefer. He enjoyed watching and experiencing Sam’s face light up when one of his favorite dishes was placed in front of him.

He certainly noticed when Dean and Castiel complained that he didn’t make anything for them to eat as well. Whiny babies. That had turned into him just being the go-to cook every night. It was a heavy responsibility feeding a bunker full of large hunters.

By the end of the week Sam barely made a fuss when Gabriel climbed into bed with him at the end of the day. Though he still threw an epic bitch-face fit when the archangel forced him to go rest when it was apparent he was about to face plant on whatever lore book he was currently obsessed with.

Adorable stubborn moose.

Just because Gabriel started the night in Sam’s bed however, didn’t mean that he remained there throughout the long hours of the hunter snoring. Lack of need to sleep would do that to a person… er, angel. With being the last archangel left on the board after all, he didn’t require sleep. Nights in the bunker became a time for Gabriel to turn introspective. On one such night he found himself alone in the library while the rest of Team Shoulda-had-an-Archangel-join-long-ago slept the hours away.

He was happily munching on a tray of conjured brownies, still warm and gooey when he was joined by his baby brother.

Castiel shuffled in, giant stuffed bumble-bee slippers escaping his feet. It had been a gag gift Gabriel had jokingly forced on him when the younger former angel-turned-human complained too loudly about the cold floors of the bunker one too many times. The joke was on Gabriel though, Castiel loved them. “Gabriel? What are you doing up?”

The archangel held up a piece of brownie, making a show of chewing the chunk left in his mouth. He held out another square in offering.

“So…” he began. Castiel feared what was about to come out of the shorter man’s mouth.

“So?”

“Dean-o kick you out of bed? You farted on him, didn’t you?” Gabriel had a strange combination of both disgust and curiosity contort his features.

Castiel remained silent, throwing his brother a patented Winchester bitchface.

“Woah!” Gabriel threw up his hands. “Sammykins teach you that?”

“If you must know, I had to urinate,” the former angel admitted. He made a face, finally taking a small bite out of the chocolate and peanut butter brownie. “I don’t think that I will ever get used to these unnecessary bodily functions. But I suppose I must now.”

Gabriel silently observed him.

“Did you ever try to go find your mojo, bro-heim?” Gabriel had been curious about the entire situation after his resurrection. He had popped in initially to see what the hunter trio were up to since the apocalypse. Lots of self-esteem issues from what he could tell. But then he had witnessed Castiel, no grace, and only a tiny soul, one that was growing in small amounts, however. Even with his subsequent Winchester stalking it had been somewhat easy to see why he had chosen to remain human.

Gabriel had witnessed the cloyingly sick puppy googly eyes Castiel made with Winchester the elder. No great big mystery there.

Castiel shook his head and sighed. “Not really. Metatron hid it well. And then he had the audacity to die before I could get the location of my grace out of his smug face. I fear that it may be a lost cause to ever recover it.”

The former Messenger of God couldn’t bring himself to offer his sympathies. For an angel there was almost no shame greater than having one’s Grace taken. Even Lucifer had been spared that when he was banished from Heaven. While Gabriel knew that Castiel was perfectly content to be an honorary Winchester, there would always be a piece of him missing that essential part of his being, his Grace. The hollow ache where his Grace should have been would be twice as harsh considering his bond with Dean.

Gabriel didn’t know how his younger brother could stand it.

Speaking of bonding… Gabriel cleared his throat. “So, uh, I may have done something. And before you get all pissy about it,” Gabriel held up his hands pre-emptively ready to defend himself. “It was an accident.”

Castiel narrowed his baby blues. “What did you do?” Each word was growled out, as though each were it’s own separate sentence. Even without his angelic powers, that growl was intimidating.

“I may have, uh, in the strictest sense mind you… I may have bonded with Sam.” He let it out in a stumbling rush, almost making it sound like one long word.

Castiel blinked.

And blinked again.

His mouth gaped open then close, mimicking a goldfish who was shocked beyond speech. Eventually he got out a disbelieving, “How does one ‘accidently’ bond?”

“You telling me that’s not what happened with you and Dean-o on that rescue mission from Hell? Literally,” he smirked.

Castiel ignored the obvious deflection, and asked. “Does Sam know? Does he know what it would mean for him?”

“Does Dean?”

“That is irrelevant to this conversation. I am no longer an angel. We hadn’t… Well, we didn’t fully bond before I lost my Grace. There was no need for him to know. If I still had my powers however, yes. Yes I would tell Dean.”

Castiel paused. His eyes widened, realizing the truth from the archangel’s fidgeting. “There’s a need for Sam to know. Isn’t there?”

It wasn’t really a question.

Gabriel lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck. His little brother, always having been the most surprising fledgling, was scarily observant. It was fucking annoying. “There hasn’t been any signs yet. He probably won’t since he’s just a human.”

“And you’re an archangel,” Castiel commented, giving him a look. He knew the Messenger was ‘full of it’, as Dean would say. The bond between human and angel might be rare but it did happen. And once formed? It was almost impossible to break. There was no need to think it would be different between this human and archangel.

“Exactly! This thing with Sam really isn’t anything more than a roll in the sack. Just slumming it with humanity.”

Perhaps if he said it enough, he might believe it.

Castiel looked at him sadly.

Neither angel –former or otherwise- noticed as Sam shuffled back to his room silently, head low and heart aching in his chest.

 


End file.
